Second Chances
by LovelyMetalhead
Summary: Bakura realises too late how he feels for Marik. Thiefshipping one-shot gift for and inspired by Individually Packaged. Rated High T.


Bakura never could comprehend the feeling swelling in his chest.

Each time he looked at Marik, that feeling always came up in his stomach. Every time he heard that Egyptian's voice, that feeling made him feel like things would be okay.

When they dueled against Marik's dark half, that feeling made him scared for his life. He knew that he would have been okay, but-

What about Marik? Surely Marik didn't possess the ability to transfer parts of his soul into objects like Bakura did. Especially without the Millennium Rod.

And when they lost, Bakura cried out. Not for fear or worry for himself, but for Marik. He watched in sadness as the remains of Marik's soul were cast away into the shadows.

_Was this the last time I would see him?_ Bakura thought as his body vanished, only for his soul to reappear in the Millennium Puzzle. _I didn't even get to say goodbye._

It was then that Bakura realised... that he actually cared for Marik. Even in the short time they knew each other, Bakura felt a bond form. And then it was then that Bakura felt tears form in his eyes for the first time in thousands of years. It was a pain that was all too familiar. Seeing Marik disappear into the shadows was equally as, if not more, heart-breaking as seeing his friends and family of Kul Elna be melted for the purpose of making gold pieces.

Bakura brought his hand to his face, hiding the tears from no one in particular as he fell onto his knees.

It was then that he realised... that he _loved_ Marik. That feeling... was love. It was never something that Bakura quite understood. He never loved anyone like this before. Feeling a closeness to someone, worrying for their sake instead of your own... it was love. Fisting the hand that covered his face, Bakura slammed it to the ground and whispered, "Marik, not only will my revenge be carried out for Kul Elna, but it will now be for you, as well." He picked himself back up and walked on inside the puzzle.

* * *

><p>Marik... was free. He had control of his own body again. He was happy for this.<p>

After showing the pharaoh his back, Marik gave him the Rod. It was never his to take. He moved to give him the ring, but hesitated for a second. He looked at it, and could almost feel a voice calling to him. He shook it off, giving the ring to the pharaoh. And it was then...

He realised that he was free. Liberated. No longer bound to his tomb keeping duties.

Kaiba then promptly told everyone that they had to board the aircraft, because in an hour, Alcatraz Island was set to explode.

Marik walked behind the rest of the group with Rishid and sister as he let the fact that he was free sink into his mind. It was too surreal. He smiled to himself, and noticed the smiles on Rishid's and Isis's faces that said, "Glad to have you back."

Everyone walked into the cafeteria after being in the Infirmary to get Mai and Shizuka. Marik saw that Bakura's host was sitting there, eating. He smiled.

* * *

><p>Zorc... was defeated.<p>

Bakura could feel his whole life crashing down around him. He failed. What justice was there now? He failed himself, he failed Kul Elna, but most importantly, he failed Marik.

He felt his soul be ripped out of the body that was never his, and thrown into what he could tell was the afterlife. He closed his eyes, memories flashing by. What killed him more than the inevitable fact that he was going to be thrown straight to hell for his deeds, was that he never had the opportunity to tell Marik that he loved him. If he had just one more chance, just that one chance to say those three words, to let Marik know how he felt, then he would gladly die without resistance.

Bakura felt himself being thrown forcefully downwards. _This is it_, he thought to himself, reluctantly accepting his fate. He found himself landing in... sand?

He opened his eyes. Sunlight met his eyes. Was this really hell, or could it be that the gods were giving him a second chance?

"But, why?" he asked, looking up.

He heard a voice call to his heart. "_Bakura..._" It was a woman? "_Bakura, you still have purpose on this earth. You are granted this chance at redemption, and a body of your own._"

Isis?

Another voice called to him. "_Bakura, do not let this opportunity go to waste._"

Hathor?

He never distinguished the voices of the gods before, with the exception of Zorc. Why suddenly did Isis and Hathor let him have a second chance at life?

He found himself standing up, brushing the sand off of his pants. Looking up, he saw that there was a city in view. Without any words, he started walking. However, he had many questions that were left unanswered.

"_In due time, Bakura._"

"_In due time._"

Bakura entered the city, full of the usual everyday hustle and bustle. He ignored that, though, and walked right through it all. Something was possessing him to walk to a destination of which he was unaware. He wasn't sure how long he was walking, he lost track of all time. It made him wonder how long his soul was flying into what he thought would be oblivion.

He then was brought to a house. It looked decently extravagant, undoubtedly someone wealthy lived there. _Why was I brought here?_ He wondered. Hesitantly, Bakura brought his hand up and rang the doorbell. The door opened up and Bakura was brought face to face with the house's occupant.

He was more expecting to be seeing the face of a complete stranger, only to be subject to severe punishment by the gods. He wasn't expecting to see Marik, of all people.

Marik obviously wasn't expecting him, either. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth. "Bakura? How did you get here?" he asked.

It was then Bakura realised why Isis and Hathor brought him here. He looked up and whispered a grateful "Thank you" to the heavens.

"It's a bit of an odd story, mind if I come in and tell all about it?" Bakura responded, looking back at Marik.

Marik looked unsure. "I'm... not sure. How do I know that I can trust you?" Marik asked. Bakura didn't blame Marik for his doubt. However, he had nothing of material value to offer his trust. The only thing that did come to mind was something that honestly made him feel all too silly...

"I pinky promise that I don't have any suspicious intentions," Bakura said, laughing a little. He lifted the pinky of his right hand to Marik, and even brought his left hand into view to show that he wouldn't cross any fingers. Marik looked down at the pinky, then back at Bakura, before taking his pinky into his own with a smile. He then opened the door more to let Bakura inside. Marik prepared tea for the both of them, and offering a cup for Bakura, he listened to Bakura's tale. It sounded unbelievable even to Marik, but after all they had been through, there was no reason Marik shouldn't have found Bakura's story plausible.

After taking a sip from his cup, Marik asked, "So what's the purpose that Isis and Hathor have for you?"

Bakura chuckled, setting his cup on the table. "It's a message that I must relay to you."

"And that is...?" Bakura stood up from the table at that, and walked over to Marik's seat. He looked Marik dead and the eyes, and asserted those three words he had longed to say to Marik.

"I love you."

Marik looked with confusion at Bakura. He... loved him? Sudden doubt filled Marik.

He was even more confused when Bakura suddenly knelt down and kissed Marik full on the lips. And there Marik's doubt of Bakura's declaration subsided little by little as more time passed in the kiss. He felt the pent-up passion and longing that the other felt as his face was gripped by one hand and his hip gripped by the other. Marik was suddenly wrapped tightly by Bakura's arms. How long has Bakura been feeling this way?

"You don't know how much I worried when I saw you get swept away by the shadows when we lost against your darker half," Bakura choked out into Marik's ear. "I thought your soul was lost forever."

Ever since Battle City? That long? Wow. Marik returned the hug more gently. He chuckled. "You forget that I had a little piece of my soul in Anzu's body," he pointed out.

Bakura looked at Marik, dumbfounded. That's right. How else did the Millennium Ring get back to him? Duh. How could he have forgotten?

Marik gave another light laugh, putting a finger to Bakura's lips. "That's okay, though." It was his turn to initiate a kiss as he pulled Bakura's head to his. If the gods could give them both a second chance, Marik could give Bakura a second chance.

Bakura closed his eyes, feeling the passion intensify in himself. He settled his hands into Marik's hair, holding tight, as if he were to let go, Marik would disappear from his life forever once more. He would be damned if he let that happen again.

Bakura was unsure if he was just hearing things, but he swore he could have heard the ringing of a sistrum somewhere. Marik must have heard it, too though, because he broke away from the kiss, a little freaked out. Bakura laughed quietly to himself.

_I _know_ you're here, Hathor; there's no need for announcement. _With that, he lifted his hand to Marik, asking, "Take me to your room?" Marik said nothing as he took Bakura's hand, and practically bolted upstairs and through his bedroom door.

Shallow breaths passed desperate lips as they kissed once more, with Marik's back hitting his bed. Clothes were desperately removed, allowing for their lips and hands to explore each others' bodies. Marik desperately grabbed the back of Bakura's head, folded his leg around him, and kissed him deeply. No sentiments were voiced in the following minutes save for the moans and cries that escaped their throats. And once the moment of passion passed, the two looked deeply into each others' eyes, feeling thankful that they were given this second chance. Bakura took Marik into his arms, and as they drifted into sleep, Bakura whispered into Marik's ear, "I love you so damn much."


End file.
